A Turn of Events
by Oh-My-Sherlock
Summary: An alternate plot where it is Jess that dies, not Leslie. Leslie was always the braver one out of the pair, but how will she cope without her best friend? ONE-SHOT


**A Turn of Events  
Oh-My-Sherlock**

**Summary: An alternate plot where it is Jess that dies, not Leslie. Leslie was always the braver one out of the pair, but how will she cope without her best friend? ONE-SHOT**

**So this was just an idea I had after reading Bridge to Terebithia. It isn't very long and it is just a one-shot. I'm not the best writer, I know, so if there are any mistakes spelling or grammar wise then I apologise.**

**The part of the story at the beginning in italics is taken from the book, Bridge to Terebithia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terebithia or any of the characters.**

* * *

_The shed was filled with Miss Bessie's familiar smell. He clucked her gently over and set his stool at her flank and the pail beneath her speckled udder. _

_The rain pounded the metal roof of the shed so that the plink of the milk in the pail set up a counter-rhythm. If only it would stop raining. _

_He pressed his forehead against Miss Bessie's warm hide. He wondered idly if cows were ever scared- really scared. He had seen Miss Bessie jitter away from P.T. but that was different. A yapping puppy at your heels is an immediate threat, but the difference between him and Miss Bessie was that when there was no P.T. in sight she was perfectly content, sleepily chewing her cud. She wasn't staring at the old Perkins place, wondering and worrying. She wasn't standing there on her tippy toes while anxiety ate holes through all her stomachs. _

_He stroked his forehead over her flank and sighed. If there was still water in the creek come summer, he'd ask Leslie to teach him how to swim. _

_How's that? He said to himself. I'll just grab that old terror by the shoulders and shake the daylights out of it. Maybe I'll even learn scuba diving. _

_He shuddered. He may not have been born with guts but he didn't have to die without them. _

_Hey, maybe you could go down the Medical College and get a gut transplant. No, Doc, I got me a perfectly good heart. What I need is a gut transplant. How 'bout it? _

_He smiled. He'd have to tell Leslie about getting a gut transplant. It was the kind of nonsense she appreciated._

Nonsense. That was what Leslie would call all this.

"Bit o' water won't hurt you," she'd say to Jess, "You're the King of Terebithia. You can do anything."

Jess sighed. _But I'm not worthy of being King, Leslie. A King should be strong and fearless. I'm scared of water_!

He stroked Miss Bessie rhythmically as he thought things over. He'd swung over that river plenty of times. He could just as easily do it today. Plus, the rope was magic. It wouldn't let him fall, not even in this terrible weather.

Jess picked up the pail of warm milk and the stool and walked into the house. He placed them down in the kitchen then went up to his bedroom. He pulled on his raincoat and his shoes then went back down.

May Belle sat in front of the TV watching cartoons and barely blinked as Jess walked past. Good. He didn't want her following him out today.

He trudged over to the Old Perkins' Place; his head bent low shielding himself from the rain. He knocked on the wooden door then shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

Mr Burke answered.

"Hi Jess. Here for Leslie?" He asked.

"Yes, sir."

Jess waited for Mr Burke to turn and call Leslie but instead he said: "Sorry, she isn't in."

His head shot up. "She's not in?"

"She's gone into town with her mother," was the reply.

Jess nodded.

"I'll tell her you called for her."

He nodded again, and then turned away from the house.

Now what was he going to do? He'd just about worked up the courage to go to Terebithia too. He kicked the dirt in frustration.

Well...he could always go without Leslie. He furrowed his brow in thought. Terebithia without Leslie never seemed right. But maybe... maybe this was his way of proving he _could_ be strong and fearless.

_Yes,_ he thought, _I'll do it. I'll go on my own._

Last time they'd been the roof of the castle had had a leak in it. He'd fix it all up before Leslie got back. Yes, she'd be really excited.

Jess smiled to himself. _See, things are working out fine after all._

* * *

"I know where he is, I know where he is!" May Belle cried, bouncing up and down in her seat in excitement. Jess hadn't come home that evening so Mr and Mrs Aarons had to turn to their youngest daughter to find out where he was. She clearly loved all the attention she was getting.

"May Belle, sit still," said her father wearily, squinting through the windshield and trying to direct his way through the rain."Are you sure this is it?"

She nodded."He always comes here with Leslie. It's through the trees here." She pointed towards an overgrown area.

Mr Aarons opened the door of the car and stepped out."Now you stay here, May Belle." He instructed before closing the door.

He hurried through the trees in the direction his six year old daughter had pointed him to. The wind howled and the rain beat down vigorously.

_Damn Jesse!_ Mr Aarons thought. _That boy better have a good explanation for staying out so late. _

He stopped and looked around.

"Jesse!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the woods."Jess-e!"

No reply.

He could hear rushing water so he started to walk towards it.

As he pushed through a clearing, he saw it. The usually shallow creek was flooded over. The water thrashed violently, grabbing stray leaves and roots and snatching them away from land.

But it wasn't the violent waves which caused Mr Aarons to stop so suddenly. He saw a sharp rock jutting out of the creek and on it hung a long shred of fabric. He plucked it off.

It was from a raincoat: Jess's raincoat.

He looked around and saw the frayed end of a rope hanging from an old apple tree. His eyes widened and slowly he looked down at the creek.

* * *

Leslie's first thought when she arrived home was: "I can't wait to tell Jess about my trip into town!"

She bounded into the house and up the stairs to hang up her coat in her room. Downstairs she could hear her parents talking.

But as she came down and walked into the room they stopped their conversation.

Now any other ten year-old girl would have carried on with what they were doing, oblivious to what was going on. But Leslie Burke had always had a curious nature.

"What?" She asked, her usually cheerful smile turning down to a frown."What's happened?"

Bill Burke took a small step towards his daughter."Leslie." He said in a slow voice."I've got some bad news."

Leslie's heart sunk. _This is it_, she thought. _We're moving again_.

"Leslie," her mother began."Your friend Jess, he's dead."

He's dead.

He's dead.

He's dead.

The words swirled around her head like a tornado, destroying any other thought but those of Jess. She could faintly hear her father speaking though he sounded so far away.

"Went missing...worried...body washed up...broken...rope."

Leslie was suddenly rushed back to the present.

"No!" She gasped.

It was impossible. The rope couldn't have broken. It was weaved by the most skilled Terebethan weaver! There had to be some kind of mistake.

"That's not true. The rope didn't break!" She cried out.

Mr and Mrs Burke shared a worried glance."Honey, he's gone. Jess is gone."

Leslie knew this couldn't be true. But of course no one would understand. There had to be some kind of mistake.

Unless... Leslie's eyes widened.

_Jess must have gone up to Terebithia alone when he realised I wasn't in._ She thought. _And there must have been an attack but he was on his own so he was outnumbered. Jess was defeated which must mean Terebithia... _

She jumped up suddenly.

"I have to go!" She cried and ran out the door.

"Leslie!" Her parents called after her but she continued to run towards the woods."Leslie, come back!"

She was the fastest runner in the third, fourth and fifth grade. She pumped her arms and legs running faster and faster.

But she wasn't fast enough.

Strong arms wrapped around her middle and lifted her off the ground. Leslie screamed and kicked out her legs.

"Leslie, it's me!" Bill shouted over her screams. But still she thrashed in his arms.

"I have to go! Terebithia is in danger! I have to go!"

Bill held her in his arms and rocked her soothingly."No one is in danger, sweetie." He said.

"But-"

"There is no Terebithia."

* * *

The Old Perkins' Place was still and quiet. Its inhabitants were sleeping safe and sound in their beds. All except one.

Leslie Burke crept down the stairs, taking care to avoid the ones that squeaked. She had her raincoat on over her night clothes and a flashlight in her hand. She took her time opening the back door not wanting it to make a sound and wake up her parents. She was successful.

The sky was a deep black blanket dotted with glittering stars and a full white moon. Leslie dipped her head up and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm coming, Jess." She whispered.

Then she set off.

It was cold and the grass was still damp from the rain the day before. Leslie's boots squelched in the mud as she made her way to the old creek.

When she got there she drew in a breath. Her father had been right. The rope had indeed snapped. The evidence was right there, hanging from the tree.

"Oh Jess," Leslie whispered, "I'm sorry."

All that was left of the rope was a small inch of frayed thread. The creek was too high and it was too dark so there was no way for Leslie to get across.

She knelt down at the water's edge and ripped up a handful of grass and weeds. Quickly her nimble hands began to thread together a garland. It was little and clumsy but it was the best that she could do.

Leslie got to her feet and stood up straight, her chin up and her head held high. When she spoke her voice was filled with strength and power.

"In loving memory of Jesse Oliver Aarons Junior; a faithful friend and strong ruler of Terebithia."

She gently placed the garland into the creek. Instantly it was carried away by the waves.

Leslie closed her eyes. All around her the woods came to life. The sleeping birds awoke and whistled a tune; the trees joined by waving their branches and rustling their leaves; the insects chirped happily; and the Terebithians sang along in harmony.

Leslie smiled. "Long live the King of Terebithia, forever in our hearts."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
